


MY vampire boyfriend

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Domestic, Domestic Relationship, Fluffy Boys, Guns, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Red writes, Shooting, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampires, blood cookies, grouchy - Freeform, regular!wilford, the violence is a quick non-serious shooting, vamp, vamp!Dark, wilfords and attention hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ for the winter gift exchange- trigger warning for blood mention and shooting! (Not really... violent though.)Vamp!Dark and regular Wilford’s life together. C:





	MY vampire boyfriend

Wilford was an odd one, haven made his house all soft yellows and pinks, almost like a nursery. The few rooms that weren’t like this, were ‘dark and twisty,’ (according to Wilford at least.) Dark wasn’t very fond of this, due to the fact that... well...

 

He may as well be a Victorian gothic vampire.

 

He brooded, he listened to a record player, he complained about too much garlic, he only wore fake silver, he kept the blinds closed most of the time, anytime a cross would be near he’d go all fangy. Wilford could go on. He knew what made Dark tick like none other.

 

Dating a vampire was a interesting thing. You figured out how to get blood stains out pretty quickly. Cooking with garlic was almost out of the question. Dark was old enough that he didn’t have to worry about getting truly hurt by the sun, it just irritated him highly. You had to get better lightbulbs because of how little sunlight one wanted.

 

Wilford basically viewed it as his bae being a dark, old, grumpy, hermit vamp.

 

Wilford on the other hand, liked loud noises, sugary sweets, crazy colors, disco music and dancing. They were on two ends of spectrums, but somehow... they worked. They worked like a two piece puzzle that was cut perfectly. 

 

Perhaps it was because Dark knew him before, and he still had calmer moments. Maybe it was because Dark was a bit insane himself after all these years. It could be because they survived that night together, and gave each other understanding and a sense of mind.

 

Whatever the reason was.. there were still things they didn’t agree on. 

 

“Hey Daaaarky-“ Wilford draped himself dramatically over the studies desk. The walls lined with books would look looming to most humans, but perhaps he was just used to it. Dark was sitting behind the desk, a book in his hands. He hadn’t even looked up when he had heard his friend, “What do you need?”

 

“Well- for starters some icing.”

 

“No.”

 

“How about world domination?”

 

“Can’t be done by supper- so no.”

 

“Okay... how about some cuddles?” Wilford batted his eyelashes, placing a hand over Dark’s book. He was getting sick of these stacks of paper stealing all of his attention.

 

“Not right now.”

 

“Fine,” Wilford grumbled and got up.. before he got an idea. He unholstered his gun, and shot the book. The loud sound of the pistol went off, and the bullet went straight through the middle of the side of it.

 

Dark stared at his book for a second, before looking down at his stomach, and back up at Wilford. He growled, slamming the book down on the desk, pulling the bullet out of his stomach, and tossing it in the trash. There was the tiniest blood spot on his previously white shirt. The hole in his skin had already healed up, but sadly it didn’t apply to the shirt as well, “Now I have to go change... and get a new book.”

 

“Well alright then mister grumpy pants.” Wilford grumbled once more.

 

~

 

The bedroom Dark had gotten his way in. The walls were half printed, the floor a dark grey. The chandelier hung elegantly down, almost looking like flames between the dark metal grates. The bed was a canopy, black sheers hanging above them when they slept. The covers were a rich blood color, the lights beside them were lantern like. Dark had labeled this room, ‘proper.’

 

He was laying in between his silk woven sheets when Wilford came in, “Hey Darky~ I made shot cookies.”

 

Dark sighed. Whenever Wilford shot him, he made him special cookies with the main ingredient being blood. Dark sat up and Wilford came over and plopped down on his lap, holding a cookie up to his mouth.

 

Dark took a bite, before leaning back against the headboard, “Thank you for the cookies, I suppose...” 

 

“Thank you for not passing out when I shot you! Yknow most people are so rude- they fall asleep when you do that!” Wilford leaned against him, not providing personal space.

 

Dark didn’t even try to reason with him, simply munching on his blood cookies.

 

~ 

 

Going outside of the house was something else.. Wilford had thought that by this time, people would be done being so judgy.

 

Of course Wilford had a gun to fix the people who truly bothered him, but shooting people in public didn’t end up well usually. Besides, Dark didn’t like attention being drawn without him prompting it.

 

So when people stared at the couple on one of they’re rare in-town dates, Wilford tried to best to behave in that way. It didn’t mean that it wasn’t a common topic between the two though. 

 

Vampires were odd ones, having special markets to get bags of blood. Wilford always thought these markets were weird, but he would often talk to the clerks about how they thought it was possible to turn blood pink. Most disagreed with him, and Wilford was tempted to show off.. but he was Darky’s. 

 

Dark didn’t like to share. Even if Wilford had special, magical blood. He didn’t even drink from Wilford very often. 

 

Wilford remembered getting on Dark’s back constantly at one time in their relationship- (figuratively and literally,) about not drinking his blood. It came down to a special date, lots of exotic fruit, Wilford taunting Dark, and finally the question, “Is my blood not good enough for you?”

 

After that Wilford easily convinced Dark to pin him to the couch and take exactly what they both wanted. It was then that Dark had discovered the oddity of Wilford’s blood.

 

For the next couple months Wilford had privately bragged about his super cool blood, driving Dark up the wall.

 

That was okay though... because despite the problems Wilford caused.... Dark couldn’t get rid of him without regretting it. Somehow the insanity of the man still hadn’t deterred him, and it didn’t seem like it was ever going to.


End file.
